Is this the end?
by SkylineArmy98
Summary: A group of unlikely friends fight to rebuild their lives and their country. Along the way finding more survivors and destroying the virus or will they fall in the process and as the last turns they will scream "Is this the End?" SYOC OPEN form inside.
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

Nationality:

Race:

Sexuality:

Grade:

Occupation:

Religious Views:

Height:

Weight:

Eye Color:

Breast size:

Hair style:

Hair color:

Tattoo:

First set of clothes:

Second set of clothes:

Alternative set of clothes:

Sleep clothes:

Background:

Family:

Personal history with oc:

Crime:

Personality:

Traits:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Vices:

Fears:

Secrets:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship:

Turn ons:

Turn Offs:

The first thing they notice:

Personal opinion of your OC:

Plan of action:

First reaction:

Drives:

First weapon:

Main Weapon:

Secondary weapon:

For example

Name: Curtis Samuel Winchester

Nickname: Flare

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: May 25

Nationality: Australian

Race: Caucasian

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Grade: 10th

Occupation: Unemployed

Religious Views: Christian

Height: 6'2

Weight: 160lbs

Eye Color: Emerald green

Breast size: N/A

Hair style: Crew cut

Hair color: Dark red

Tattoo: N/A

First set of clothes: Black ripped jeans, Black and white baseball tee, Dark green cotton hoodie, dark blue converses

Second set of clothes: Forest Camo cargo pants, White tank top, black Nikes

Alternative set of clothes: black Eminem shirt, denim jacket, and blue jeans, warn in running shoes

Sleep clothes: No shirt, Navy blue board shorts

Background: Curtis moved to Northwood after he got away from his parents who he didn't get along with at all. He was always getting into fights at school with other students and even some of the teachers, now living with his aunt and cousin, he goes to church every Sunday and every other day of the week he's in the local gym and in his mma classes (at his aunt's request) so if he got jumped walking to and from school.

Family: he hasn't spoken to his parents since he moved out, his cousin Tori is his closest friend

And his aunt is more of a mother than his actual mother was.

Personal history with oc: they met at church not long after Curt moved to Northwood, Chris is really the only friend that he has, and he tells him everything and trusts him with his life.

Crime: Curt has had a few run ins with the police mostly for fighting and underage drinking but besides that he's a good kid

Personality: Relaxed but very defensive when comes to his friends

Traits:

Quick learner

Strategic

Relaxed

Loner

Strengths: Has perfect eye sight after years of walked through the Australian outback and forests in pitch black. Has a lot of upper body strength, very easy to approach and ready to help anyone who needs it.

Weaknesses: Very immature, makes anything you say into a dirty joke and a big mouth that has got him into a lot of trouble with the law.

Vices: very paranoid, too relaxed at times, get very verbal very quickly

Fears: None that he is aware of

Secrets: has a big crush on another oc

Likes: Rap, Metal, Cars, Racing, MMA, UFC, Action/Horror/Thriller movies, Motorcycles

Dislikes: Fords, Douchebags, Boy bands, Pop music, Chick flicks

Relationship: single

Turn ons: Tattoos, Piercings, Girls who are afraid to get covered in motor oil

Turn Offs: Bitchiness

The first thing they notice: the look in their eyes

Personal opinion of your OC: he's basically Curt's brother in Curt's eyes

Plan of action: get to somewhere defendable and has plenty of food and drink

First reaction: absolutely freaked out and didn't know what to do

Drives: 1967 Harley Davidson Panhead

First weapon: Hockey Stick with the end broken off

Main Weapon: AR-15 assault rifle

Secondary weapon: Double edged Katana


	2. update 1

These are the apps I've got so far, I'll need about 3 more before I can start writing

Name: Danijela Gerovac

Nickname: "Princess"

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: 2nd June

Nationality: Croatian

Race: Slavic

Sexuality: Straight

Grade: 9th

Occupation: NIL

Religious views: Christian but does not seem to think much about God

Height: 5'0'

Weight: 41 kg

Eye color: Red

Breast size: A

Hair style: Knee-length hair which is very thick and curly

Hair color: Light green

Tattoo: NIL

First set of clothes: A full-sleeved black dress which reaches mid-thighs and has frills on the hem. A large black bow on the torso, the sleeves have black and white stripes and she also wears knee-length tights which have black and white stripes. Wears black Mary Jones and a large black bow on her head.

Second set of clothes: A sleevelss red dress which reachers her knees, black elbow-length lace gloves, a black beanie with a red rose on it and knee-length black ballet shoes.

Alternative set of clothes: A blue dress which reaches mid-thighs and full sleeves which widen at the end. The dress is turtle-neck and has dark blue butterfly design all over it. Also wears a brown-hairband with a dark blue butterfly. Wears knee-length dark blue combat boots.

Sleep clothes: A knee-length off-shoulder pastel pink nightgown.

Background: Danijela is the daughter of an important member of the Russian mafia and has always had a wealthy and spoiled upbringing. She was highly respected in her hometown, Dubrovnik due to her father's status and connections. Never had any real friends since people were always scared of her and that led to her seeing other humans as 'low-caste.' Always roamed around with her two bodyguards, Nikolai and Viktor.

Family: Father; Luka Gerovac is an important member of the Russian mafia. Treats his daughter like a Princess and has spoiled her. Mother; Rhea Gerovac, a kind and caring lady who wanted to make her daughter have a humble upbringing. Is the only reason for Danijela's morality.

Personal history with OC: Princess was in Northwood due to one of her father's meetings and was driving around town when the outbreak occured. Her bodyguards Nikolai and Viktor sacrificed themselves to save her from zombies but when she was about to be killed by one, she got saved by Curtis. Due to that, she developed a large crush on Curtis and is willing to put her life on the line for him.

Crime: Personally, she hasn't done anything.

Personality: Princess is a highly egoistic, blunt and short-tempered girl but also extremely intelligent. She often advises the group on how to get out of sticky situations and is the one to think out-of-the-box. She is easily angered and jealous but cares a lot about others though does not want to show it. She is intimidating, good with words, has a high IQ but can be stubborn at times and physically isn't strong. But knows a lot about guns since her dad's in the mafia. Internally, she's very shy and soft but has a cold and aggressive exterior. Has a high-pitched, childlike voice and is often mistaken to be a grade-schooler due to her short height and petite body-frame. Is very sensitive about her height and chest-size. Demands everyone call her "Princess."

Traits: Tsundere, Genius, Immature, Proud.

Strengths: VERY knowledgeble about guns, highly intelligent, excellent orator, perceptive. Can see through lies and traps.

Weakness: Physically weak, stubborn, short-tempered, egoistic.

Vices: Often thinks others as low-caste (but later, loses this habit). Gets jealous if she sees any girl getting TOO close to Curtis.

Fears: Doesn't want to lose Curtis, doesn't want to die.

Secrets: Hates being left alone, has a MEGA HUGE crush on Curtis and is in fact, a softie.

Likes: Lolita clothes, Curtis, nice, calm people, guns.

Dislikes: Anything physical, zombies, seeing a girl get close to Curtis, when someone turns out to be more intelligent than her.

Relationship: Single; mentally married to Curtis.

Turn ons: Curtis and only CURTIS.

Turn offs: Annoying people.

The first thing they notice: The expression on everyone's face.

Personal opinion of your OC: Has a huge crush on Curtis and blushes easily whenever he talks to her. But is very rude towards him so that he doesn't know she likes him. Starts' softening up to him as time goes on.

Plan of action: Stick with Curtis' group and give advice.

Drives: Can't drive.

First weapon: Nikolai's Glock 18.

Main weapon: Doesn't fight but has a Smith and Wesson revolver just in case.

Secondary weapon: A revolver.

Name: Seita Ayato

Nickname: Ayato or Sei

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: 15th of December

Nationality: English

Race: Caucasian

Sexuality: Straight

Grade:

Occupation: Student.

Religious Views: Christian. She believes in God and trist him for support and guidance.

Height: 5'9

Weight: 101 Lbs

Eye Color: Bright Blue

Breast size: 32AA

Hair style: Short is the word to describe it, she had it cut off leaving it short like a boys and a slanted fringe that covered her right eye and bangs that reach her chin. Her hair is thin and straight and is often spiky because of the styled mess it is.

Hair color: Her natural colour is a reddish black. In the dark it looks black while in the light it look black with reddish tints on the ends.

Tattoo: On her collar bone there is a black gothic pentagram where her family name Ayato is underneath, how she got this tattoo is another story.

First set of clothes: A baggy red top hat falls of one shoulder showing a long sleeved black top underneath. She had dark red jeans and black boots with a decorative red rose on the sides.

Second set of clothes: A tight top that's coloured similarly to her hair black at the top red at the bottom. She wears black jeans shprts that go to mid thigh and fishnet tights, and also red boots.

Alternative set of clothes: Bright red hoodie and matching jeans while she also has a black top and trainers. On her head there is also a red beanie hat.

Sleep clothes: Baggy short sleeved red top and matching short shorts.

Background: She was born in England yet her parents had to move due to their work, taking their 5 year old daughter. She wasnt given a english name because both her family decent from Japanese cultures so they wanted to give her a different name. During her school life she never really made any friends at the school she was sent to however she got along with the boys better than the girl due to the fact they thought she was a strange girl. When she was 15 she had to get the family tattoo of a black pentagram with the family name, her cousin (Derek) ended up having to get the same tattoo as they were the same age. Most of the time she ia home alone, her parents work long hours so she sits and reads. Derek often visits her and he keeps her company, they normally go out and do something together.

Family: Her parents aren't around as much as she would like them to be. Her cousin is her closest relative as he lives nearby but doesnt go to the same school.

Personal history with oc: She has probably walked passed him a few times ot due to her clumsiness probably run into him. Yet she doesnt really know them that well.

Crime: She and her cousin have been caught doing a few bad things, for example they were caught stealing a motorcycle when they were 14 and they were also questioned about their tattoos.

Personality: She a quiet boyish girl who won't take no crap for anyone. She doesn't care if it's a boy or girl if someone has upset her she will throw the first punch. Yet she is also the nicest girl anyone can meet, she always has a monotonous voice and expression so no one can tell what she is thinking. She is smart and knows when to intervene and when not to. Even around her family she still has this expression and is often teased about being a weirdo, but most people will end up being punch about 2 seconds later. She is normally the quiet girl at the back of the class that no one notices until they are picked on by a teacher.

Traits: Showing no emotion, throwing the first punch, smart, doesn't care what others think about her.

Strengths: She is stupidly smart and can solve many problems within a few seconds. Due to a little help from her cousin she knows how to steal any vehicle without being seen. The scariest strength about her is her punches... you don't want to be on the receiving end.

Weaknesses: Due to her expression showing nothing people don't know that she is hurting inside or when she is upset. She also doesn't pay attention when others are taking to her, she feels pressured being the center of attention.

Vices: N/A

Fears: She is scared of thunder storms.

Secrets: She loves violent sports one of her favorite being ice hockey. She is shy about the way she looks, as it rather boyish.

Likes: Horror films and stories, motorbikes, ice hockey, loud heavy music, the colour red, reading and cooking.

Dislikes: Loud people, idiots, those who get in the way, girl who think they are the best, long car journeys as she gets car sick.

Relationship: Single.

Turn ons: Mysterious boys with something different about them, tall boys, boys who will fight for whats right.

Turn Offs: Dickheads, flirtatious people.

The first thing they notice: The voice, she can tell a kind voice.

Personal opinion of your OC: An unsocial girl and a know it all.

Plan of action: Find somewhere safe and quiet and move on from there, find something to help survive.

First reaction: She was surprised but didn't show any emotion, she immediately ran to survive.

Drives: N/A

First weapon: Metal softball bat.

Main Weapon: Hunting knife.

Secondary weapon: Basic handgun.

Name: Lily Alford

Nickname: Pancake

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Birthday: June 21.

Nationality: Australian

Race: Torres Straight/German

Sexuality: Bisexual

Grade: 8

Occupation: I pack shelves..

Religious Views: Devil.

Height: 5'6

Weight: 52kg

Eye Color: Brown

Breast size: 14D

Hair style: Straight, Half up – Half down

Hair color: Black

Tattoo: Nah.

First set of clothes: Jeans, Half top &amp; A hoody

Second set of clothes: Ghanda trackies &amp; A singlet

Alternative set of clothes: Shorties &amp; a band tshirt

Sleep clothes: Hoody &amp; Underwear (Do you have a problem? :p)

Background: Um, Was a unicorn.

Family: Cousin Personal history with oc: Met at a party?

Crime: Tresspassing.

Personality: Bubbley,

Traits: I like food.

Strengths: I can't feel my right hand? &amp; I can look at you without you knowing

Weaknesses: Blind in my right eye

Vices: Comfusing?

Fears: Falling, Spiders.

Secrets: I have P.P.S

Likes: Animals.

Dislikes:

Relationship: It's complicated.

Turn ons: Idek

Turn Offs: If you smell &amp; Are a iggnerant asshole

The first thing they notice: Your eyes

Personal opinion of your OC: He's a cutie c;

Plan of action: Um, Kill them in the most lest painful way?

First reaction: Wow

Drives: Motorbikes ^-^

First weapon: A machettie

Main Weapon: A shotgun

Secondary weapon: A hatchet


End file.
